Te digo Adiós
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Mientas la letra de una canción se desarrolla, dos chicos si ufren porque uno de ellos dice Adiós no me maten, andaba con depre cuando lo escribí
1. Te digo adiós

Te digo Adiós. 

Este fic nació en un momento de depresión, así que no me maten si las hago llorar como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía

Te digo adiós si acaso

te quiero todavía,

Heero miraba fijamente la cama que tanto tiempo compartieran, de tantas noches intensas de pasión habían vivido juntos en ella, pero llegaba la hora de dejarlo todo y partir, partir para siempre, aunque la garganta se le desgarrara por contener los sollozos y las lágrimas que no podía ni debía dejar salir de su alma herida.

no sé si he de olvidarte

pero te digo adiós;

Sin hacer el menor ruido, sacó su maleta del fondo del closet y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, las que menos recuerdos guardaban en lo posible, las demás se encargaría de destruirlas cuando no le doliera verlas, cuando su alma al fin tuviera algo de la paz perdida y ya no hubiera esa terrible pesadez que quería hundirlo en un abismo sin fondo.

no sé si me quisiste,

no sé si te quería,

A veces dudaba que aquellos hermosos días y noches de tanta felicidad hubiesen sido reales, era como despertar de un hermoso sueño a una fría y cruel realidad a la que él, pese a haber sido entrenado como un duro soldado, no quería ni estaba preparado para enfrentar, por eso era mejor marcharse antes que lo destruyera.

o tal vez nos quisimos

demasiado los dos.

Volvió a mirar la cama desordenada, allí, apenas la noche anterior, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre su pecho luego de hacer el amor, pero esa mañana todo se había roto en pedazos, simplemente bastó una palabra mal dicha para que aquella vida construida sobre frágiles cimientos, se rompiera a pedazos y se desmoronara antes sus ojos sin que pudiera siquiera intentar salvarla

Este cariño mío,

apasionado y loco,

Si, había sido una auténtica locura dedicarle por entero su amor y su vida a alguien tan opuesto a él como el día de la noche, siempre pensó que el hecho de ser tan distintos los hacía complementarse y manejar una especie de equilibrio que nada podía romper, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que las cosas no podían ser tan simples y por eso se iba.

me lo sembré en el alma

para quererte a ti.

¿Quién diría que él, Heero Yuy, tenía un corazón como todos los demás? Pero es que no siempre lo dejaba ver, de niño este fue roto en pedazos tan pequeños que a duras penas pudo reconstruirlo, así que no iba a dejar que nadie lo tocara de nuevo, sin embargo, no pudo cumplir su promesa y lo tenía de nuevo destrozado y desgarrado de amor.

No sé si te ame mucho,

no sé si te ame poco,

Y el amor no había tenido ni medidas ni límites, simplemente estuvo dispuesto a entregarlo por entero, pero, al parecer, no había sido suficiente para que su ángel lo imitara e intentara comprender su dolor.

lo que si sé es que nunca

volveré a amar así.

Levantó su maleta del suelo luego de cerrarla y se volvió hacia la puerta, no debía dejar que lo viera salir, no quería que su alma se desgarrara y le pidiera que no lo echara de su lado, había tomado una decisión y la sostendría aunque aquello le trajera la muerte.

Me queda tu sonrisa

grabada en el recuerdo,

Y al salir vio aquella fotografía apoyada en uno de los estantes de la sala, allí le sonreía a la cámara como siempre lo hacía, su vitalidad lo había empujado a dar lo mejor de sí en cada momento, por una sonrisa suya era capaz de poner al mundo de cabeza y volverlo a enderezar pintado de color de rosa, por ella se había salido de su torre de marfil, había derretido el hielo de su corazón.

y el corazón me dice

que no te olvidare,

Jamás, nunca podría olvidar los grandes momentos vividos a su lado, cada sonrisa, cada caricia prodigada, cada beso dado con la más intensa de las pasiones, sus travesuras al amanecer y el tiempo que le había dado para florecer como el joven dulce que siempre quiso ser.

pero al quedarme solo,

sabiendo que te pierdo,

Salió de la casa rumbo a la plataforma de despegue, sabía que en su partida dejaba y creaba aún más dolor, volvía a ser el Heero solitario de antes de conocerle, pero diferente de entonces, puesto que había conocido el amor, pero ya no podría recuperarlo jamás

quizás comience amarte

como jamás te amé.

Compró el boleto y se sentó a esperar que dieran la señal de despegue mientras miraba atentamente sus manos, había dejado una nota en casa para que entendiera que le amaba, pero que no le culpaba por dejar de amarlo, después de todo siempre supo que vivía sólo una ilusión ya que necesitaba y ansiaba sentirse amado de verdad.

Te digo adiós si acaso

en esta despedida,

La voz por los altoparlantes le informó que su vuelo estaba por despegar. Se puso de pie y sacó de su bolsillo sus papeles para abordar mientras intentaba colocar en su cara de nuevo la máscara de la indiferencia que todos conocían, pero que su ángel había conseguido resquebrajar a besos y caricias que en realidad jamás le pertenecieron.

mi más hermoso sueño

muera dentro de mi.

Había hecho tantos planes mientras descansaba a su lado, cuantos planes para el futuro había fraguado en su mente soñando ver llegar el momento de hacérselos saber y comenzar a forjarlos juntos, creando una nueva vida, brillante de alegría, cargada de risas, sus risas, pero debía dejar morir sus sueños de muerte natural, no quería que los asesinaran así.

Pero te digo adiós

para toda la vida,

Ya no había regreso, se dijo mientras abordaba la nave, desde ahora en adelante estaría solo nuevamente, ya no estaría su calor para cobijarlo por las noches, no estarían sus caricias para alegrar sus noches y aligerar su alma, debía tratar de conformarse, nunca más lo vería.

aunque toda la vida

siga pensando en ti,

Se sentó en su asiento mirando hacia el espacio, no volvería sus ojos a la colonia, estaba decidido, jamás volvería allí, se buscaría un nuevo trabajo, algo que llenara su mente durante los días y lo dejara tan agotado que por las noches no pudiera más que echarse a dormir, aunque en sus sueños siguiera pensándole...

siga pensando en ti,

"Te amo, Dúo" le dijo en silencio y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento cuando al fin despegó la nave, dejando de algunas lágrimas de dolor vagaran, al fin, por su rostro sin parar

siga pensando en ti.

"¡Heero!" fue lo último que se escuchó antes que el ruido de los motores apagaran cualquier sonido, el trenzado no había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo para evitar que su novio se marchara "¡No me digas Adiós!"

Primera y última historia que escribo que no tiene un final feliz, a ver si alguien me busca una canción que responda a Canción del adiós – Los Nocheros, que es en la que me basé.

En fin, espero que les guste.

Shio Chang.

PD. Siempre hacemos sufrir a Dúo, una vez que le toque a Heero. Y con respecto a por qué se va, qué se dijeron, etc, etc, se los diré en el siguiente, si encuentro la canción para Dúo.


	2. Te digo adiós 02

Te digo adiós 

Vuela una lágrima

porque no estas aquí

Se sentó en la cama al sentir frío en su piel, sentía como el cuerpo que antes le diera su calor se hubiese retirado. Miró a su alrededor buscándolo, pero no vio nada, tal vez estaba dándose una ducha, y el pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse al imaginar su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua, le iría a hacer compañía. Corrió hacia el baño y vio que no estaba, no había rastro de él. "¿Heero?" lo llamaba mientras lo buscaba, pero sólo había una carta.

sufre mi corazón

llora porque le duele la soledad

Y las lágrimas corrieron libremente al leer las palabras, había metido la pata al decirle que nunca lo había amado, que entre ellos era sólo lujuria, pero es que pensaba que era así de parte de él, no suya, creía que era lo mejor, no tratar de forzar el amor, sentirse libre aunque no lo quisiera, pero Heero había tomado mal sus palabras y había partido.

sueña que vuelves

barriendo las nostalgias y las penas

Miró la habitación y vio que las cosas de Heero estaban repartidas por el suelo, al parecer, pese a su carta, algún día iba a volver, o podía forzarlo a que regresara antes que se marchara de su colonia, antes que partiera por completo del nido de amor que juntos habían formado. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió de la casa en la moto de Heero que este dejara abandonada.

rompe el silencio

la voz de un alma triste que te espera

Pero, pese a la loca carrera que había hecho, no alcanzó a llegar, su amado soldado perfecto se subió a un trasbordador antes que él lo alcanzara, no había podido disculparse a tiempo, se dijo dejándose caer apoyado en los cristales mientras la nave se perdía en la distancia del espacio, y su rostro se bañó de lágrimas amargas mientras su corazón se desangraba.

Yo que voy a hacer

si muero de amor por ti

Se puso de pie tratando de controlar el dolor que viajaba por su alma desgarrada, no podía hacer nada ya, Heero le había pedido que no lo siguiera, que lo amaba, pero que dejara que el amor muriera, que el tiempo borrar el dolor y la amargura, que fuera feliz con el verdadero dueño de su corazón, sin saber que él era el único que lo había hecho perder la cabeza y la razón.

ya nada es lo mismo, mi vida

Desde que tu no estás.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie allí antes de hacerse de ánimo para volver a la casa, no quería estar allí, el lugar sin él parecería totalmente vacío, sin su calor su vida se volvería fría ¿cómo pudo ser tan bestia de decirle aquello? No había nadie en su vida aparte de él, aunque le dijera lo contrario.

son tus ojos

que me han embrujado

Entró en la casa tratando de no mirar a su alrededor aquella soledad que parecía embargarlo todo, pero su vista se topó con aquella fotografía, la única que tenía en la que Heero estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosos zafiros, aquellos ojos que con su frialdad le habían robado el corazón.

y es tu boca

que me hace temblar

Y pasó los dedos delicadamente por la imagen rozando aquella boca que con sus besos lo hacía salirse de este mundo, rozar las estrellas y sentir que estallaba en miles de luces de colores y llenaban su cuerpo de un calor interminable que lo hacía buscarlo una y otra vez, sin fin y sin descanso.

es tu risa

que me acompaña No sé que será.

Y esa risa parecía retumbar en las paredes, aquella que en muy contadas ocasiones dejaba escapar con auténtica alegría, ella era digna de escucharseél no siempre se la daba, y por eso siempre fue especial.

Yo que voy a hacer

si muero de amor por ti

Dejó caer el cuadro de sus manos, no podía soportarlo, perderlo nunca estuvo entre sus planes, quería amarlo, borrar la frialdad de sus ojos, conocer los enigmas de su arcana personalidad y borrar la soledad de su alma.

ya nada es lo mismo

Desde que tu no estás.

Y la casa que antes le parecía pequeña, ahora era demasiado grande para él solo, no quería seguir allí, pero sabía que debía permanecer allí, esperar su retorno, debía mantener la esperanza de su retorno, que en algún momento el dolor sería superior a su orgullo y regresaría, le podría pedir disculpas y volvería a brotar el amor que antes los había consumido por completo.

y me tienes

soñando despierto

Recogió las foto del suelo, el cristal que la cubría se había hecho añicos al caer, pero lo que representaba seguía allí. Levantó la mirada y le pareció verlo de pie frente a él con esa mirada burlona que parecía decirle "torpe", pero pestañeó y ya no estaba. Caminó hacia su habitación con la foto contra su pecho y, llorando, se durmió.

en las noches mirando la luna

tratando de verte en su carita

Abrió los ojos y vio que la luz que imitaba la de la luna llena entraba por la ventana a raudales, a Heero nunca le gustó como se veía desde las colonias, siempre insistía en que se fueran a vivir a la Tierra, pero nunca lo hicieron porque no había trabajo para ellos allá, demasiado jóvenes, decían.

Vuela una lágrima

porque no estas aquí

Y los recuerdos provocaron nuevas lágrimas, no podía dejar cada momento vivido a su lado desde que lo atacó en aquella base, desde que sus ojos se toparon por primera vez, desde la primera discusión, desde el primer roce de sus cuerpos, cuando despertaron las ganas de ser el único y verdadero dueño de su corazón que parecía tener una coraza de hielo que siempre trataba de romper pero que hasta ahora sólo pudo ver resquebrajado.

se oye un lamento

cruza la noche e intenta llegar a ti.

"¡Heero!" gritó con dolor dejando caer las cortinas cayendo al suelo también sin dejar de llorar como esperando que su triste lamento llegara a los oídos de su amor para que este comprendiera que debía regresar a su lado y borrar el dolor que a ambos los embargaba.

sube el deseo

aumenta en la distancia tu recuerdo.

Pero comprendía que las cosas no serían así, Heero era un joven de palabra y jamás regresaría sin un motivo, pero debía tener esperanzas, se amaban, no lo iba a olvidar, así como tampoco Heero podría olvidarlo a él, eran demasiados los recuerdos como para poder borrarlos, muchas cosas que aún existían entre ellos y el amor no se apagaría así como así.

dale paloma

consuela un alma triste que te espera.

Los días pasaron lentamente, casi sin sentirlos, apenas sobreviviendo, sin comer, durmiendo sólo cuando el agotamiento de las lágrimas lo obligaban, pero el resto del tiempo vagando por su propia casa como alma en pena, buscando algo que ya no estaba allí, que no sabía si regresaría a su lado.

Yo que voy a hacer

si muero de amor por ti

Sin pensarlo siquiera camino rumbo al parque, allí era donde más recuerdos dulces conservaba de Heero, allí Heero le había pedido que viviera con él, que comparan una casita para los dos y que, una vez acomodados, adquirieran una mascota o adoptaran un niño.

ya nada es lo mismo, mi vida

Desde que tu no estás.

Pero la risa de los niños no era igual, aquellos niños jugaban alrededor de los árboles, sus voces sonaban huecas, vacías, sin vida, incluso los árboles parecían estar opacos sin el calor de los brazos de su Heero a su alrededor.

Son tus ojos

que me han embrujado

El cielo era gris para Dúo, no quería mirarlo, que le recordara la mirada de su Heero siempre fija en el espacio, en dirección a la Tierra, soñando con el traslado a la Tierra, a formar un hogar cálido y hermoso en algún lugar indeterminado, siempre recordando lo que había perdido.

y es tu boca

que me hace temblar

Y recordó el primer beso que había compartido con su Heero bajo la sombra del gran roble en medio de ese parque, e había rodeado la nuca con sus manos, la mirada fija en la suya, como queriendo hechizarlo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y juntar sus labios a los suyos en un beso dulce y tierno, electrizante y devastador.

Es tu risa

que me acompaña

no sé que será.

Y podía escuchar la risa de Heero burlándose de él cuando le dijo que estaba embarazado debido a la cara de sorpresa que había puesto y luego la cara de horror pensando que aquella criatura no era suya puesto que él nunca había estado arriba.

Yo que voy a hacer

si muero de amor por ti

Y sintió que volvía a llorar, en ese momento se había ilusionado con la posibilidad de ser padre junto con Heero, un niño de ambos, igual a él, pero con los ojos de su Heero, un niño de mirada dulce que jamás sufriría lo que ellos pasaron siendo huérfanos, para él sólo habría amor, jamás conocería las penurias de una guerra sin sentido.

ya nada es lo mismo

Desde que tu no estás.

Y las risas de los niños se borraron, todo dejó de sentirse a su alrededor por su dolor, su alma estaba destrozada y, combinado con la falta de alimento y de sueño, el mundo dejó de existir y se convirtió en un mundo negro y sin calor, sin vida.

Y me tienes

soñando despierto

Unas blancas paredes acompañaron el despertar de Dúo, pero no escuchaba nada, lo único que quería era volver a ver a su amado soldado perfecto, escuchar su voz, sentir su calor y sus labios en los suyos.

En las noches mirando la luna

tratando de verte en su carita.

Pero sentía que sólo le quedaba esperar, esperar la muerte porque no quería venir el olvido, el dolor no quería marcharse por las buenas, así que tendría que pedirle ayuda a su protector para que se marchara, ya no era el joven animoso que luchaba por la paz.

Yo que voy a hacer

si muero de amor por ti

Y sentía que la vida se le escapaba con la misma facilidad que las lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos al saber que era amado pero que había destruido su única oportunidad de ser realmente feliz por haber dicho una estupidez en un mal momento, cuando debió morderse la lengua.

Ya nada es lo mismo, mi vida

Desde que tu no estás.

Ya nunca volvería a ser lo mismo sin su amado allí, la vida no tenía sentido y sólo le quedaba esperar, esperar...

P creo que se me pasó la mano, espero que las admiradoras de Dúo no me maten, aún no termino, debo arreglar la situación primero.

La canción es Vuela una lágrima, de Los Nocheros (me encanta el grupo) y me pareció acorde, claro que es menos llorona que la anterior.

¿Quién me da una idea, dígase canción, para hacer el final feliz?

Wing Zero.


	3. Te digo Adiós 01

Te digo adiós 

Adonde fue tu amor y tus caricias

porque se escapa de mis labios la sonrisa

Como se arrepentía de haber partido así aquella amarga mañana hace casi una año ya, pero el dolor era más grande en su pecho que el amor que le tenía, no pudo perdonar las palabras mal dichas y el orgullo pudo más que su cariño. Y se fue sabiendo que no podría olvidarle y su felicidad se había fugado en la distancia, porque en vez de olvidar, el recuerdo se hizo más grande y doloroso.

Si he de seguir sin ti el resto de mis días

no quiero así la vida.

Y la llamada de Quatre lo había alertado, su amado estaba internado en un sanatorio, lo habían declarado loco, hablaba solo y no conocía absolutamente a nadie, era como si la gente a su alrededor fueran meros adornos y lo escuchaban llamarlo y preguntarle cuando se lo llevaría a casa.

No habrá quien borre de mis ojos tu recuerdo

y el tibio roce de tu piel que no se olvida.

Recordaba las dulces noches a su lado, los gemidos de placer, las palabras de amor, la lujuria con que se entregaban el uno al otro, como se movían unidos en un solo cuerpo, ardiendo de deseo, sintiendo que podían tocar las estrellas con la mano y que estallaban en miles de luces de colores mientras perdían el aliento y el sentido.

Si en este corazón no ha de cerrar la herida

no quiero así la vida.

Y la herida crecía con los recuerdos, había amado tanto a Dúo que cuando este le dijo que sólo compartían la lujuria en la cama y que le alegraba ser libre, que no hubiera lazos entre ambos, se sintió completamente destrozado, él había pretendido confesarle su amor, enseñarle su corazón esa mañana, pero lo hizo añicos de un certero golpe.

De que sirve la vida sin ti

de que sirve la vida

Llegó al hospital y se dirigió a la recepción, allí una enfermera lo derivó al pabellón del norte donde estaba interno Dúo, allí estaban con él Quatre, Trowa y Wufei, pero el trenzado no los perecía ver, para él no había nada a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando él entró, lo vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo con fuerza besándolo en los labios con la misma pasión con que lo hiciera siempre.

Si no es la vida que yo conocí

no sé como vivirla

Y Heero miró a sus tres amigos preocupado, pero era como si el resto del mundo no existiera para Dúo, sólo era él dentro de su mundo y el japonés no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer para traerlo de regreso. ¿Acaso su hermoso trenzado había enloquecido de amor?

Adonde fue tu aroma en las mañanas

y el frágil beso cada tarde a mi llegada

Y él médico le dijo, le advirtió que aquello podría no tener remedio alguno, los meses que llevaba allí no daba señal alguna de mejoría, no tenían respuestas de su parte, así que no sabían que clase de tratamiento darle. Pero a Heero parecía responderle, él preguntaba y obtenía respuestas, pero cualquier cosa ajena a el trenzado y a él no tenían cabida en su mundo. Lo comprobó cuando se puso a conversar con Quatre en su presencia, el trenzado simplemente se acomodó en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo sin ningún recato.

si he de seguir sin ti llorando madrugadas

vivir sirve de nada

El médico le permitió llevárselo un tiempo a su casa, Dúo no reaccionaba más que en su presencia y cada vez que Heero desaparecía de su vista lloraba como una Magdalena y le daba fiebre. Heero sabía que sería difícil cuando tuviera que ir a trabajar dentro de un par de meses, cuando se terminaran sus vacaciones, pero esperaba obtener alguna mejoría en su amado. Por lo mismo el médico le entregó un cuaderno en que debía llevar minuciosas anotaciones sobre el comportamiento del trenzado, aunque no lo creía posible.

de que sirve la vida sin ti

de que sirve la vida

Pero Dúo no mostraba mejoría, si ahora, ya en su casa, no se le despegaba ni para ir al baño, no lo dejaba por nada y Heero debía comprar los alimentos o por teléfono o cuando estuviera profundamente dormido, e incluso entonces se le enfermaba literalmente de angustia y lo encontraba sentado junto al tarro de la basura llorando que lo había abandonado, así que tenía que cuidarse de todo lo que dijera, incluso hasta los gestos, y ya no podía más, no quería reventar, pero su paciencia se agotaba.

Si no es la vida que yo conocí

no sé como vivirla

La vida daba crueles giros, bien lo sabía Heero, pero sabía que tenía que girar en su favor en algún momento, Dúo tenía que regresar a ser lo que fue, aquel chico alegre a quien estuvo dispuesto a entregarle el corazón en bandeja.

"¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?" le dijo teniéndolo apoyado contra su pecho, el trenzado no habló, como siempre desde que lo sacara del hospital, simplemente negó con la cabeza "¿Te gustaría recrearla?" Dúo asintió "Bien, busquemos tu ropa y luego la recrearemos aquí, ese restaurante está en la Tierra y no quiero llevarte allí". Heero se levanto con Dúo pegado a su costado y comenzó a arreglarlo, le puso un delicado vestido de seda de un color violeta que resaltaba sus ojos, le soltó el cabello y lo cepilló con cuidado, luego lo maquilló y lo sentó frente al espejo de pie detrás de él.

"¿Por qué visto de mujer?" le dijo Dúo al fin mientras se arreglaba el entalle de la cintura coquetamente "me veo muy bien así ¿verdad?", Heero sólo le sonrió, ese era el Dúo del que se había enamorado, al menos sabía que seguía su esencia allí. "¿Acaso no vas a cambiarte? Una dama merece un caballero" Heero asintió y se puso su frack negro. "¿A dónde iremos?" le dijo de improviso abriendo la puerta de calle y toparse con su peor pesadilla frente a frente.

de que sirve la vida sin ti

de que sirve la vida

Heero se detuvo a esperar la reacción de su amado, no todos los días dos rivales se encuentran vestidas con sus mejores galas cuando esperan ver en ruinas al contrario. Reelena Darlean estaba allí en la puerta con su mirada furiosa sobre Dúo que pestañeó antes que la ira apareciera en sus ojos y la reconociera "Señorita Vice ministro" le dijo con gran sarcasmo, siempre la odió por tratar de quitarle el amor de Heero "¿A que desgracia debemos su desagradable visita?"

Heero abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno ¿por qué a las personas que lo querían no las reconoció y en cambio a ella sí? La volvió a cerrar con una respuesta en la mente, Dúo siempre pensó que ella sería capaz de separarlos por más que le juró que nunca sintió nada por ella.

Ya no es la vida que yo conocí

"¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte esas ropas, remedo de hombre?" le contestó ella sin mirar a Heero "ni siquiera tienes con qué rellenar un vestido así y tiene el descaro de ponértelo, de seguro Heero está contigo sólo porque te tiene lástima del ridículo que haces así" le dijo burlona fijando su mirada en el elegante Heero que le lanzó una furiosa mirada que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

"Yo lo único que siento por Dúo es amor, Reelena, nada más, tú dices que no llena el vestido que lleva, pero yo considero que se ve mucho mejor que tú con tus feos atuendos ajustados, ya no tienes sentido de la decencia" replicó Heero poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Dúo que tenía los ojos arrasados de lágrimas "Digas lo que digas, jamás te amé, jamás me gustaste, nunca he sentido nada de nada por ti, sólo lástima, porque te encaprichaste conmigo porque no me podías tener; en cambio Dúo se adueñó de mi corazón sin ningún esfuerzo", lo atrajo hasta su pecho abrazándolo "No llores, corazón mío, esta arpía no nos separará jamás, te lo prometo" le dijo inclinándose apenas para besarlo en los labios y ambos escucharon el portazo que dio Reelena al retirarse.

Ya no es la vida que yo conocí

Pero, pese al pequeño gran avance de Dúo, no hubo más señales de mejoría, nada más cambio, el trenzado no tenía curiosidad, no buscaba íntimamente a Heero pese a que no quería que lo dejara ni sol ni a sombra, aún sentía que el mundo se lo quería quitar, alejarlo de su lado, y sentía que se marchitaba sin esperanzas dad que el tiempo comenzaba a agotársele a ojos vistas.

no sé como vivirla

Amiga, sé que me recomendaste una canción de Ricardo Arjona, veré que hago, lo que pasó fue que ya había comenzado con esta cuando recibí tu mensaje, pero veré para el gran final.

La canción es De qué sirve la vida y es de Santos Chávez.

Shio Chang (¿Quién quiere comprar la piezas de Wing Zero, las vendo baratas)


	4. En el diario de Dúo

Te digo adiós 

Este capítulo es un preludio a la recuperación de Dúo, por medio del cual explicaré que pasó por la cabeza de Dúo que quedó como quedó y consta de dos canciones de marco Antonio Solis (Soy una romántica incurable, así que habrá un final feliz después de todo)

En el Diario de Dúo. 

Cuando te acuerdes de mi

échale un suspiro al viento,

Heero revisaba las cosas que se había traído a su casa desde la bodega donde habían quedado en L2 dado que cuando Dúo perdió la razón un infeliz le quitó la casa que habían comprado entre los dos con los ahorros de la guerra, pero ya la recuperaría y la vendería para comprar algo mejor en la Tierra. Tomó una chaqueta y se encontró con un libro, iba a guardarlo en un cajón cuando vio que Dúo lo miraba.

"¿Es tu diario?" le dijo y este asintió .

"Léelo" le pidió recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

y mándame un sentimiento

que me hable un poco de ti.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo, al principio se rió por los absurdos comentarios que hacía su trenzado acerca de los acontecimientos de la guerra, era sarcástico al hablar de la Señorita Vice ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, la llamaba "La Bruja" y creaba una caricatura de ella a causa del profundo odio que le tenía, luego hacía una descripción de las personas que más detestaba, antes de volcar su corazón en la descripción de la persona que le había robado el corazón y la felicidad.

"Heero es mi vida, pero el me ignora, me aleja de él, me detesta y le soy un fastidio, quisiera ser capaz de acercarme a él y cambiar sus sentimientos, quiero que me ame y me llene de él, de su enigma, quiero transformar su mirada fría en una cálida y llena de amor".

Tararéame la canción

que más te vibre en el pecho,

"Heero al fin me ha prestado atención, he conseguido cambiar su mirada helada por una sorprendida, un ligero rubor se acunó en sus mejillas y su boca, que siempre se mantiene en una línea dura, hoy se ha abierto y me ha dejado sentir su dulzura en un beso robado, creo que le gusto aunque sea un poquito"

"Al rato lo encontré en mi habitación sentado en mi cama, no me lo esperaba, pero Heero no es del tipo de personas que dejan pasar las cosas, quería una explicación de lo que había pasado y yo no sabía como dársela, si ni yo sabía por qué lo había besado, creo que en ese momento perdí la razón y dejé que mis sentimientos me dominaran como tantas veces quise hacer y Heero insistía en controlarlos".

y dale un trago derecho

de recuerdo al corazón.

"Hemos coincidido en una nueva misión que ya casi completamos, Heero racionaliza todo y por eso siempre toma las mejores decisiones, me hace sentir como si estuviera de sobra, no me necesita para cumplir su misión"

"Parece que Heero se enojó conmigo cuando le dije que no me necesitaba para cumplir la misión y me dijo que si hubiese sido así no me habría traído, que yo nunca era un estorbo, una distracción, quizás, pero estorbo jamás"

"Y mi corazón sigue palpitando con fuerza por sus palabras, soy una distracción para mi amor, eso significa que siente algo por mí, no sé aún qué, pero me da esperanzas para conquistarlo, si mi Heero es tan lindo".

Cuando te acuerdes de mi,

que Dios bendiga tu mente.

"Heero me ha besado, me ha tomado por el rostro y ha puesto su sello en mis labios, pude sentir el fuego de boca haciéndome perder la razón y toda noción de mi mismo, tanto así que se me olvidó hasta donde estábamos y que debíamos cumplir una misión, simplemente me entregué sin reparos a su beso y a sus manos que se movían por mi espalda acariciándome y profundizando el beso, tanto así que sentí que mis piernas se convertían en gelatina".

"Y sigo pensando en qué habríamos terminado si no nos interrumpen aquellos policías, nos separaron violentamente por estar dando espectáculo en la calle, creo que fue la segunda vez que vi a mi Heero rojo como tomate, se veía realmente hermoso y quise volver a besarlo, pero tuvimos que irnos o nos meterían presos".

Y te ayude en el presente

el pasado que te di.

"Días han pasado desde ese momento tan delicioso, Heero me ha estado evitando como a la peste, pero no pienso darme por vencido, lo amo tanto que apenas pueda tener unos minutos a su lado le voy a hacer el amor hasta hacerlo perder la razón"

Yo te recuerdo también

de una forma tan bonita,

"Heero ha venido a mí esta noche, nos hemos unido en un solo cuerpo, me ha tomado de una manera salvaje y apasionada, y al fin nos hemos dormido uno en los brazos del otro, aunque yo me he despertado a contarte lo que pasó. No quiero contarte los detalles, el mero recuerdo despierta mi cuerpo y siento que necesito estar de nuevo con él, pero no quiero despertarlo, se ve tan hermoso aquí dormido, no quiero que piense que sólo fue lujuria, aunque tengo miedo que por su parte sea así ¿Qué le diré cuando despierte y me mire a los ojos? ¡Seguirá su mirada siendo fría para mí? Tengo miedo".

Que por nada se me quita

el vivir pensando en ti.

"Esta mañana desperté solo en mi cama, Heero no estaba a mi lado, al principio creí que estaba en el baño, tiene a bendita costumbre de bañarse todos los días tan temprano cuando yo aún duermo que no he tenido muchas posibilidades de verlo desnudo, creo que de haber sido así habríamos sido amantes desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero me di cuenta que no estaba por la casa, al contrario, sus cosas, las pocas que se trajo cuando compramos la casa, no están por ningún lado y en su lugar hay una carta en que dice que me ama demasiado como para poder seguir a mi lado, así que se marcha".

Siempre,

siempre vienes a mi pensamiento,

"Lo busqué por todos lados antes que se m4e ocurriera que lo más lógico que pudo hacer si se quería marchar era que tomara un trasbordador y se fuera a quién sabe dónde, así que corrí a la plataforma de despegue pero llegué demasiado tarde, ya había conseguido pasaje y estaba sobre una nave alejándose de mí, sin un beso pero con un Adiós doloroso".

cuando el tiempo es demasiado lento

pienso en ti, sólo en ti.

"Regresé a casa y no sé cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí sentado, en el mismo rincón en que solía recostarme en su pecho, donde contábamos chistes o chascarros de nuestras misiones, donde yo le chismeaba de los vecinos o de la vida de los artistas de la TV, cualquier noticia que recordara pero allí ya no están sus brazos para rodearme con fuerza y darme su calor y las lágrimas comienzan a caer nuevamente como una intensa lluvia de invierno que poco a poco me matan".

Eres

el refugio donde me gusta esconderme

"Hoy amaneció el clima extraño, hace calor pero el día está negro, mi corazón es una extraña mezcla de dolor y amargura, de ira contra mi mismo y de impotencia, algo me falta, me falta enormemente, pero no quiero pensar en ello, sé que volveré a llorar si lo recuerdo, tanto así que ni ganas tengo de levantarme de mi rincón, menos de comer o algo similar, la soledad me está helando el cuerpo".

el lugar donde el sentimiento duerme

junto a ti, junto a ti.

"Miró a mi alrededor, veo a Heero que me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado sin palabras, acaricia mi rostro y luego me apoyo en su pecho, pero está frío, lleva una ropa extraña, no suele usar ropa así, él es sobrio para vestirse, normalmente soy yo el que le compra ropa estrafalaria que jamás se pone, pero jamás se enfada por ello, excepto por aquel pijamas rosa que le regalé para navidad, en especial porque tenía una colita de conejo".

Siempre,

siempre vienes a mi pensamiento,

"Me levanto y ya no está, se ha apurado y ha llegado primero que yo a nuestra habitación y lo veo sentado en la cama extendiéndome los brazos, yo corro hacia él, pero me esquiva y caigo en la cama, pero se ríe y se sube sobre mí besándome los labios con esa suavidad de la que sólo él es capaz, se deja caer sobre mí y siento algo extraño, no pesa nada, cierro los ojos imaginando que está apoyado sobre sus brazos para no presionarme con su cuerpo, es tan bueno siempre conmigo".

Cuando el tiempo es demasiado lento

pienso en ti, sólo en ti.

"Esta mañana he despertado abrazado a mi almohada, de seguro Heero salió a trabajar y me puso la almohada para que no me sintiera solo y despertara bruscamente por la falta de su calor. Tal vez venga a almorzar, debo prepararle algo especial de comer, tal vez un rico postre de esos que tanto le gustan a él para que se quede a dormir la siesta conmigo".

Siempre,

siempre vienes a mi pensamiento

"Heero no llegó a comer y me acordé que me ha abandonado, que yo le dije que era muy bueno que amos sólo compartiéramos la lujuria, que así no nos dolería si el otro nos era infiel, porque yo tenía muchas obligaciones con mis novios y novias y que no podía dejar de cumplirles. Y se lo dije todo sin mirarlo a la cara, era la peor de mis mentiras y sabía que no podría sostenerla si lo veía, pero él me creyó y después de una salvaje noche de pasión se fue con "la canción del Adiós"dejando los pedazos de mi corazón dispersos por todos lados".

Cuando el tiempo es demasiado lento

pienso en ti, sólo en ti.

Heero detuvo la lectura mirando a Dúo que dormía, era cansador leer de pie, así que sentó a su lado y este, al sentirlo junto a él, lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, le acarició los mechones de la frente y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo antes de seguir leyendo.

Eres

el refugio donde me gusta esconderme

"He visto al Wing Zero volando por el espacio, me hace señas con el sable láser mientras pelea contra los Mobile Dolls, allí veo a Traize en su guerrero bailando un vals interminable con Nataku, el gundam de Wufei mientras este lo mira con cara de asustado, me pregunto que hace ese tipo aquí si se supone que murió en la batalla de Libra, aunque, claro, suponíamos que Zech también lo estaba y resultó que estaba tan vivo como nosotros".

el lugar donde el sentimiento duerme

junto a ti, junto a ti.

"Deathscythe juega a las cartas con Heavyarms y Sandrock mientras Trowa y Quatre se besan y acarician sin reparos, ese par de locos se aman tanto que no les importa hacer el amor en el espacio, pero desaparecen en un haz de luz, Heero ya no está y sólo me queda llorar".

Siempre,

siempre vienes a mi pensamiento.

"Ha venido una gente a mi casa diciendo que son mis amigos, pero yo no los recuerdo, no sé quienes son y me niego a acompañarlos, Heero puede llegar en cualquier momento y no le tengo lista la cena, debo preocuparme por eso, no de tonterías, Heero se podría enojar y eso es algo que no quiero porque lo amo mucho y no quiero perderlo"

cuando el tiempo es demasiado lento

pienso en ti, sólo en ti.

Heero miró a Dúo, ya en su diario mostraba las señales de su inminente locura, Quatre le había dicho que habían ido a verlo pero que se negaba a salir de la casa porque él podía llegar en cualquier momento y tenía que esperarlo o con la cena o la comida, pero que jamás preparaba nada y que estaba muy flaquito, ojeroso y el color de su piel era amarillento. Menos mal que no lo vio así, ya de por sí era doloroso verlo en semejante estado como para verlo en ruinas y sólo por su culpa. Volvió a tomar el diario y notó que la letra cambiaba, incluso las cosas allí escritas parecían ser un sueño fabricado por la mente delirante de Dúo antes que lo internaran en el psiquiátrico.

Si te pudiera mentir

te diría que aquí

todo va marchando muy bien

pero no es así.

"Heero no ha venido a verme, pero es porque está metido en una misión muy peligrosa, no quisiera que Oz lo atrapara y tratara de hacerlo hablar, él es capaz de suicidarse antes de entregarle información que le pudiera ser útil al enemigo, me da miedo de solo pensar que ya no regresara más por no permitir que su misión se arruinara, pero me prometió regresar y pondré toda mi confianza en él y regresará a descansar a mis brazos"

Esta casa es solo un pensamiento

que me habla de ti,

y es tu voz como este viento

que viene hacia mí.

"Esta tarde me llegó un mensaje a de él a mi correo, dice que es muy difícil que lo rastreen de esa manera, más cuando utilizó una de las máquinas del propio Oz, que nadie sospecha que se ha infiltrado en su organización, sé que mi Heero es el tipo más astuto que hay en el universo, así que no me preocupo por eso. Me dice que me echa de menos y que a penas complete su misión me tendrá entre sus brazos y contra su cuerpo".

Cada vez me duele perder

un minuto más

aquí sin poder entender

porque tú no estás.

"Pese a los mensajes de Heero prometiéndome volver, no ha llegado, sé que no lo han atrapado, pero no viene, quiero que vuela y me lleve con él de luna de miel, tal como están Trowa y Quatre, quiero su regreso de inmediato, me duele el cuerpo de no tenerlo a mi lado, en mi, solíamos hacerlo demasiadas veces antes que le encasquetaran esta misión y me siento tan solo sin él"

Tardes oscuras me asustan

y no me hace bien

caminar en sentido contrario

a lo que es mi edén.

"He llegado a un lugar donde me dicen que Heero me encontrará, así que me dedico a ver que cosas no le gustarían a mi amado, sé que Heero es muy observador y detallista, nada se le pasa por alto y no quiero que se enoje, tan pronto llegue lo llevaré a la cama, aunque mejor creo que no, no es muy cómoda, prefiero mi propia cama para hacer el amor, prefiero que lo hagamos en el baño, es espacioso y tiene enormes espejos, de seguro será muy sensual hacerlo allí"

A veces creo oír

que me necesitas,

"Me ha llegado otro mensaje de Heero, dice que tenga paciencia, que las cosas se le han complicado un poco, pero que no me mueva de donde estoy, que estará a mi lado luego, que me ama. Este lugar está lleno de maniquíes, creo que los mueven cuando no los miro, porque no siempre son los mismos a mi alrededor, los visten de maneras extrañas, unos de médicos, otros de enfermeras, incluso he visto algunos muy parecidos a mis amigos, pero no lo son, no me hablan, nadie me habla aquí y estoy inmensamente aburrido".

y alguna que otra vez

siento tu mirar.

"A veces creo que Heero me está mirando y me volteo a verlo, pero no está, me duele no verlo y siento que me muero sin su presencia, pero no debo flaquear, me prometió venir por mí y él siempre me cumple, sé que llegará y me hará feliz".

He hecho unos cambios en mí

pensando si te gustarán

que imposible es dejarte de amar.

"He decidido cambiar de Look, creo que tal vez me corte el cabello, pero Heero siempre ha dicho que lo más lindo que tengo es el cabello, que le fascina enredar sus dedos en él, estirarlo entre sus dedos y masajearme el cuero cabelludo, así que eso no puede ser, no quiero que piense que me veo feo, tal vez pueda cambiar el peinado, los colores de la ropa, no se me ocurre qué, siempre que le guste a mi Heero".

No existe formula

para olvidarte

eres mi música

y mi mejor canción

"He estado escuchando la radio un rato, alguien señala una canción dedicada a su novio y yo pienso que mi Heero es mi mejor canción, su cuerpo es el mejor poema a la perfección absoluta, nada mejor que él para ejemplificar al verdadero Adán del Génesis, él debió ser creado así, es tan hermoso".

Sé que no hay un corazón

que sienta lo mismo por ti

Que este que implora

hoy regreses a mí.

"Espero que Heero llegue pronto, me aburro enormemente aquí, no hay nada que hacer, si apenas y me doy vuelta y todo está arreglado, parece que hay duendes o fantasmas en este lugar. También han vuelto a poner los maniquíes de mis amigos, tal vez con la intención de alegrarme, pero nada logran ¡por qué no ponen uno mejor de mi Heero? Podría practicar besándolo a él por mi Heero, pero luego razono que es mejor así, más quiero a Heero con su ausiencia".

No existe formula

para olvidarte

eres mi música

y mi mejor canción.

"Al fin ha llegado Heero a buscarme, no quiero que me deje solo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo que de nuevo se vaya y se olvide de mí, que alguien llegue y me lo arrebate, sin sus caricias yo no vivo, mi vida se despedaza y me siento como si fuera basura, sin ningún valor, sin nada de mí".

Sé que no hay un corazón

que sienta lo mismo por ti

"Pondré mi diario dentro de las cosas que han llegado, quisiera que Heero lo encuentre y lo lea, que comprenda que si estoy loco, es por él, por amarlo, por querer ser parte de su vida, ojalá no me eche a la basura, aunque me lo merezca y mi vida ya no tenga ningún valor, aunque sólo por lástima se quede a mi lado".

que este que implora

hoy regreses a mí.

Las canciones son "Cuando te acuerdes de mí" y "Regreses a mí" de Marco Antonio Solis, ya es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente lo solucionará todo.

Shio Chang


	5. Estoy aquí, contigo

Te digo adiós 

He tenido pocos reviews por este fic, pero creo que es porque no se han atrevido a dejarlos ya que las estadísticas me señalan muchas visitas. Si eres lector y no dejas reviews, no importa, me basta con que lo leas.

Sigo aquí, junto a ti. 

Es tu amor licor

que envuelve mi razón

con un sabor a miel

Heero acariciaba los cabellos de Dúo que dormía a su lado como todas las noches, pero esta era diferente, el trenzado había tenido cierto interés en sus actividades fuera de casa, quería saber de su trabajo y de quienes lo rodeaban, había abierto el cuaderno de notas y lo había leído a escondidas de él, pero cuando Heero lo vio se asustó y le rogó que lo perdonara.

"Puedes revisar todo lo mío, si quieres" le dijo besándolo con ternura y aquello había sido como un detonante puesto que Dúo le había tomado la palabra y le había revisado absolutamente todo, incluido su propio cuerpo, tanto así que en el baño lo había registrado entero "curioseando" hasta sus rincones más secretos hasta terminar haciendo el amor no sólo en la ducha sino que en la cama de la manera más salvaje que se le pudo ocurrir a su loquito.

El mejor motor

que empuja mi adicción

al roce con tu piel

Y no sólo era aquello, Dúo había asumido que debía cuidarlo para no perderlo así que lo obligó a sentarse en un rincón y ver como limpiaba todo, lo que lo divertía mucho, el Dúo de antes dejaba la casa patas arriba en menos de un segundo y después debían contratar una empresa para limpiarlo todo. Luego de dejar todo reluciente, hizo que lo acompañara a la cocina y que lo viera preparar la comida, cantidades que no sería capaz de comerse, pero no quiso decirle nada, se le veía tan feliz haciéndolo que se quedó embobado mirando como su trenza bailaba en su espalda con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando al fin termino con aquello, se dedicó a preparar el postre y le dio una sonrisa devastadora a Heero que perdió los restos de cordura que le quedaban y se lo levó de regreso al cuarto en donde se volvió a adueñar de su carne con le mismo frenesí que había mostrado antes, él era su mejor droga y no le importaba si luego se volvía una sobredosis.

es tu amor la clave

de mi vida indescifrable

Despertó sólo en la habitación, cosa realmente extraña porque Dúo jamás se apartaba de él, ni siquiera tomaba el teléfono o iba al baño si él no estaba con él, pero un rico olorcito despertó su estómago y lo siguió hasta el comedor. Allí estaba su trenzado terminado de poner la romántica mesa con velas y todo, se volvió hacia él y le regaló una sensual sonrisa que hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua mientras miraba como iba vestido.

"Debes cambiarte" le dijo al pasar por su lado mientras él trataba de tragarse toda la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca "es una cena formal" le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras lo giraba y lo empujaba de regreso al cuarto con una lijera palmadita en el trasero "ponte bonito" le pidió al oído en tono sensual y Heero sintió que se derretía.

Al final regresó a la mesa vestido con su mejor traje de etiqueta, uno que resaltaba intensamente el color de sus ojos según el propio Dúo le hizo ver mientras estos se desviaban invariablemente a la seda semi transparente de la camisa de Dúo que más mostraba que ocultaba su pecho bien formado.

"Yo vengo después del postre en el menú" le dijo este divertido y Heero bajó la mirada a su plato más rojo que un tomate "espero que te guste lo que hice para ti".

"Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que hagas para mí está bien" le respondió tomando una cuchara para comenzar a comer bajo la mirada atenta de Dúo que contenía el aliento "está delicioso" le sonrió complacido y Dúo soltó el aire feliz de haberlo complacido.

Es tu amor mi guía,

mi dolor y mi alegría.

A la hora del postre Heero ya no podía comer más, no había querido despreciar la comida que Dúo tanto se había esmerado en preparar, pero su estómago no estaba acostumbrado a comer tanto, había querido rechazar el postre, pero vio que los lindos ojos de su amor se cristalizaban y no tuvo corazón para negarse y se dirigieron a la sala a tomar el postre llevando la bandeja con cuidado. Se sentaron en el sofá dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona y Dúo se recostó sobre el pecho del japonés que sentía que iba a estallar si probaba un bocado más, pero sin fuerzas para negarle a su amor lo que le pidiera.

"¿Sabes, Heero?" le dijo acariciando sus costillas "Está es la mejor noche de mi vida, incluso mejor que nuestra primera cita, aquella vez salí vestido de mujer con es vestido que le arrebaté a la Bruja sólo para fastidiarla y demostrarle que yo lo llenaría mejor que ella, pero ahora estoy a solas contigo y es mejor, soy yo mismo y puedo acariciarte a mi antojo, amarte con fuerza y darte mi calor sin que nadie nos mire, sin que nadie piense que estamos dando un espectáculo, sólo porque te amo y me amas"

"Nunca me habías dicho por qué usaste ese famoso vestido" dijo Heero mirándolo ¿era acaso que el verdadero Dúo comenzaba a regresar o eran sólo chispazos del pasado?

"Me da pena recordarlo" le dijo ocultando el rostro bajo su chaqueta "Me hubiera muerto si uno de los muchachos me hubiese visto haciendo semejante estupidez" se rió "En especial Wufei, no me habría dejado en paz nunca más"

El amor de mi vida

es tu amor sin medida

Heero sonrió divertido, la relación de amistad que mantenía en trenzado con el chino era bastante extraña y cómica, estrafalaria en muchos sentidos. En un principio había sentido celos de la facilidad conque estos se relacionaban, pero después notó que eran un par de locos que siempre buscaban una excusa para pelearse y decirse tonterías terminando uno siempre maltrecho, generalmente Dúo, e interviniendo para que no se mataran.

"Creo que deberíamos invitarlos a nuestra boda" le dijo pensativo "ya tengo pensado el banquete, aunque sería paras seis personas, tal vez Wufei se busque alguien para que no se sienta solo, porque Trowa y Quatre van a estar juntos como nosotros y no quisiera que se sintiera como violinista entre nosotros ¿no te parece" le acarició el abdomen.

Heero lo miró asombrado, Dúo quería boda, incluso tenía planes para la misma y nunca le había preguntado que pensaba al respecto. Respiró hondo sintiendo el calor de sus manos traspasar su camisa y se decidió, lo que fuera por verlo contento y a su lado, importaba poco si estaba loquito.

"Claro que sí, Dúo, los invitaremos a nuestra boda, pero debemos fijar la fecha y pedir la hora en el registro primero" le acarició el cabello con ternura

Es la luz de tus ojos

claridad de mis días

Dúo suspiró feliz y tomó el postre para servirlo mientras se apartaba de Heero sin notar que este se tensaba al ver las proporciones del helado que le servía, pero no dijo nada, vería si no estallaba antes de comerse esa bomba. Lo tomó de sus manos justo cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Yo contesto" le dijo Dúo sonriendo y se puso de pie, Heero lo miró asombrado, normalmente no habría ni escuchado el teléfono y lo habría dejado sonar y sonar interminablemente, pero ahora parecía estar de regreso a la tierra de los cuerdos. "¡Quatre!" fue su voz alegre saludando a su amigo árabe "Claro que soy yo ¿conoces a otro chico que vida con Heero acaso?" le dijo mirando a Heero que había dejado el postre sobre la mesa "Cómete el helado, que se va a derretir" le dijo cubriendo el auricular con la mano. "Si, estoy bien, llamas justo a tiempo, amigo mío" se rió "Si, es tu don" se volvió a reír "Estoy feliz, Heero me ha pedido matrimonio y estábamos pensando en invitarlos a la boda, claro que todavía no tenemos fecha" se quedó escuchando al árabe unos segundos "Por supuesto que yo, no me imagino a Heero de Uke" miró al japonés sonrojándose "¿En serio? Me encantaría" miró a Heero y vio que no comía "espero que Wufei no me moleste por eso, ese pesado no me dejaría en paz jamás".

Heero se puso de pie con la bandeja en las manos y le dijo al oído "lo guardaré para mañana, así lo comeremos juntos" y le mordió la oreja antes de salir.

Se perdió el resto de la conversación, pero al parecer no duró mucho dado que el trenzado entró en la cocina corriendo al poco rato mirándolo angustiado y se aferró a él como si temiera no volverlo a ver.

El amor de mi vida

es tu voz encendida

Heero lo levantó entre sus brazos con gran delicadeza y lo llevó a la habitación besándolo apasionadamente, se iba a desquitar con creces y quemar todas las calorías que el trenzado lo había hecho consumir mientras hacían el amor sin descanso, de manera salvaje, le mostraría que jamás iba a volver a abandonarlo, lo amaba de todo corazón, nunca fue sólo lujuria de su parte, había perdido la cabeza por él y tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna manera.

Es tu amor, el amor

de mi corazón.

Dejó los recuerdos a un lado y se acostó al lado de su trenzado, le había dicho que lo amaba de todo corazón mientras sus entrañas se inundaban de su semilla y lo había dejado caer en un dulce sueño reparador, era tan grato verlo dormir así, relajado, en paz, sin asomo de la locura que lo había hecho ver el mundo vacío y sin vida, ahora tenía deseos de vivir, de luchar, de amar, de salir a mundo a gritarle su amor. Sonrió cerrando los ojos, se sentía tan bien el amar y ser correspondido que ya nada importaba, el dolor quedaría atrás siempre que pudiera contar con el dulce calor y aroma de su trenzado.

Es por ti así

no puedo decidir

ya no tengo el control

Pasaron tres día y Heero andaba de un lado a otro ayudando a Dúo a buscar lo que le faltaba para la boda, no se preocupaba por el "vestido de novia" porque el trenzado le había dicho que Quatre se iba a hacer cargo de este como regalo de bodas y que le había pedido a este que hiciera de "madrina" cosa que al mismo Trowa le dio un ataque de risa, según le había contado Quatre bastante molesto, no le hacía gracia que su novio se riera de él, pero Trowa le contó que se veía muy "linda" con su vestido rosa.

"Me gustaría ver el vestido que Quatre ha encargado para mí" le dijo mirando las tarjetas de bodas "Pero me dijo que no podía ser porque tú lo verías y sería de mala suerte para nuestro enlace, aunque pienso que nosotros no podemos tener mala suerte si nos amamos así siempre ¿no te parece?"

Heero sonrió moviendo la cabeza, Dúo era bastante loco como para olvidar el pasado y dejar a un lado el rencor, pero demasiado cuerdo como para aceptar las supersticiones de su amigo.

"Creo que mejor olvidamos las invitaciones" le dijo al fin al ver que no se decidía "mejor vamos por las argollas, son más importantes"

"Por supuesto, serán el símbolo de nuestro amor" le sonrió enlazando sus dedos caminando con él rumbo a otra tienda "espero que no me cueste tanto decidirme, no quiero que te aburras de compras conmigo" le dijo apoyándose en su hombro.

"Contigo, nada es aburrido" le sonrió y entraron en la joyería.

Mas, yo soy feliz

que más puedo pedir

voy preso de tu olor

Al final, hacer los preparativos había sido lo de menos, la verdadera locura había comenzado cuando sus amigos llegaron a su casa y los hicieron dormir en habitaciones separadas la noche anterior a la boda, Heero no había puesto problemas pero Dúo no quería y reclamaba que si Quatre y Trowa dormían juntos él también dormiría con Heero por lo que esa noche fue de abstinencia forzada para ambas parejas. Y el único que se divirtió con todo eso fue Wufei que no dejaba de reírse cada vez que veía los maniquíes cubiertos con forros en los que estaban los vestidos, pero por ello se había ganado que tanto Quatre como Dúo lo persiguieran por todos lados hasta conseguir acorralarlo y dejarlo todo maquillado y rayado sin que se pudiera quitar la pintura.

Es tu amor la clave

de mi cofre de ansiedades

La ceremonia fue bastante sencilla, Trowa y Quatre eran los testigos que firmaban, y Wufei, más por molestar que por otra cosa, les preguntó a ellos cuando darían el gran paso y harían legal su situación. Quatre lo miró con una de las miradas patentadas de Heero, pero Trowa se rió diciendo que ellos debían esperar un poco más porque en la cultura de Quatre debían casarse todas las hermanas mayores antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

"Así no se van a casar nunca" les dijo el chino divertido.

"Solo falta que se case mi hermana la mayor de todas para que se casen las demás" replicó Quatre "Si se casa ella, se casan las demás que ya están comprometidas y yo podré hacerlo también".

"Deberías buscarle novio a tu hermana" le dijo Trowa divertido.

"Preséntale a Wufei" dijo Dúo divertido "Así todo quedará en familia"

Pero a Quatre no le pareció divertido y no dijo nada, pero Trowa lo notó y lo abrazó "no te enojes, corazón, es que el hecho que tu hermana no se haya casado es la única traba que tenemos para casarnos nosotros también" le dijo besándolo en la frente "te amo".

tu amor sin herida

es la tierra prometida

Fueron a cenar a la casa de ellos dado que Quatre y Dúo se habían esmerado la tarde anterior preparando un banquete frío para después de la boda, lo celebraron en grande comiendo grandes cantidades de alimentos y riéndose de cosas del pasado, cosas que ya no los herían, burlándose a ratos de sus vivencias y fantasías infantiles, en especial de las de Dúo que aún se juraba Shinigami y del duro entrenamiento que habían tenido. Para Heero era grato tener de regreso al Dúo que él conoció y amó durante la guerra, pero echaba de menos a su Dúo callado y amoroso, loquito por él y se lo hizo saber. Dúo lo miró molesto, no le agradaba que le recordara aquellos días ingratos, pero terminó por admitir que ese tiempo había sido más tranquilo y que esos últimos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida porque se había descubierto a si mismo más enamorado que antes y que era correspondido con el mismo fervor.

"Cada loco con su tema" les dijo Wufei y se consiguió cuatro miradas asesinas "vamos, ahora me van a salir con que no están locos de amor por sus parejas" les dijo divertido y los vio asentir "Ah, el amor" suspiró burlón y se vio obligado a escapar para que no lo pintaran de nuevo.

El amor de mi vida

es tu amor sin medida

Heero miró a su ahora esposo para luego abrazarlo atrayéndolo hacia su pecho con ternura, le encantaba tenerlo así, tan cerca de su corazón, dueño de su vida y perteneciéndole por completo, la alegría se sentí en el aire, la paz le salía por los poros, la felicidad lo desbordaba.

"Me pregunto" dijo Dúo pensativo "Que pensará la bruja cuando se entere que estamos casado al fin"

"Lo mejor sería que ni te acordarás de Reelena, podrías invocarla"

"¡No pronuncies su nombre!" dijo saliéndose de su abrazo mirando para todos lados "podría materializarse aquí en cualquier momento y lanzarme un maleficio".

"¡Ay, Dúo!" se rieron todos carcajeándose "cualquiera pensaría que es bruja de verdad" agregó Quatre sin dejar de reírse.

"¿Acaso tienes pruebas de que no lo es?"

Y tuvieron que reírse con más ganas, el trenzado no tenía vuelta.

Es la luz de tus ojos

claridad de mis días

Terminaron con el postre y luego de brindar por los novios, Heero hizo que Dúo se pusiera de pie para ir a cambiarse, pararían la noche de bodas en una cabaña en la playa, regalo de Quatre, y los siguientes dos días de luna de miel en Venecia, regalo de Trowa, este afirmaba que no había lugar más romántico en la Tierra para los novios que ese.

Al poco rato regresaron a la sala con sus amigos y se despidieron antes de partir de luna de miel.

Heero notó en los ojos de Quatre una tristeza grande y lo abrazó con fuerza diciéndole "ya llegará tu turno, paciencia, amigo" y este le sonrió al apartarse yendo a refugiarse a los brazos de su novio, haría lo que le decía.

El amor de mi vida

es tu voz encendida

Dúo no había dejado de parlotear todo el camino hacia la playa, estaba realmente nervioso, aunque no fuera la primera vez, ahora se sentía como si tuviera que pasar una prueba crucial para que Heero no se arrepintiera de haberlo elegido por esposo para el resto de sus días, no quería que cambiara de parecer si parecía demasiado ansioso de sentirlo dentro, de llenarse de él y por eso hablaba sin parar, pero Heero lo miraba divertido sin interrumpirlo, esa era la manera en que recordaba a Dúo, hablando casi sin tomar aire, era su voz tan embriagadora que se perdía sin entender sus palabras.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" le dijo de repente.

"Sólo tu voz" admitió deteniéndose en un alto para tomar su mano "Te amo, Dúo, no lo dudes" le sonrió y volvió a arrancar "relájate y duerme un poco, vas a necesitar todas tus energías cuando lleguemos"

Es tu amor, el amor

de mi corazón.

Dúo se acurrucó en el asiento sonriendo, Heero era muy dulce con él, nunca se imaginó que le tuviera tanta paciencia y que aguantara todas sus locuras, después de todo este no le había pedido que se casaran, había aceptado y ya, y lo mejor era que lo había dejado hacer lo que quisiera con los preparativos de la boda, pero aún le reservaba una sorpresa, la boda saldría en las páginas sociales al otro día, cuando ya estuvieran de luna de miel y la "bruja" sabría que el soldado perfecto tenía dueño al fin.

"Pareces gatito que se comió la crema" le dijo Heero mirándolo por el espejo "¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan complacido?"

"El saber que eres mío por completo" le dijo sonriendo y se quedó dormido.

"No tienes arreglo, Dúo" se sonrió y siguió su camino.

Es tu amor, el amor

de mi corazón.

La cabaña era bastante grande por lo que se podía ver desde el exterior, así que Heero se estacionó a un lado y vio que Dúo estaba profundamente dormido, de seguro el pobre, tal como él, no había podido dormir sin su calor y ahora la noche en vela le pasaba la cuenta. Se bajó y rodeó el vehículo para sacar a Dúo con sumo cuidado, con él en brazos abrió la puerta haciendo equilibrio y entró en la sala, era más de lo que imaginó, el suelo estaba acolchado, los sillones eran muy amplios y tenía un aroma que invitaba al amor. Cerró sus sentidos a esto y se dirigió a la habitación dejando a Dúo sobre la cama para llevarse una enorme sorpresa, en el techo, sobre la cama, que estaba con sábanas y colcha de seda, había un enorme espejo biselado.

"Es excitante ¿verdad?" le dijo Dúo atrayéndolo contra él "Se supone que eso enciende más tus sentidos al hacer el amor"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le dijo con voz ronca subiéndose sobre Dúo.

"Trowa me lo dijo, dice que ver a Quatre retorcerse de placer es la imagen más excitante que puede tener de él" le respondió pasando sus manos por su pecho mientras le abría la camisa "¿Hacemos la prueba?"

"Si tú quieres" respondió dejándose hacer.

Es tu amor, el amor

de mi corazón.

La ropa había quedado repartida por todos lados, según pudo ver el propio Heero descansando luego de hacer el amor por primera vez como esposos, la había hecho volar por los aires sin ningún cuidado en esa ansiedad que tenían de poseerse y descubrieron que lo del espejo era verdad, verse haciendo el amor había aumentado la pasión hasta límites desconocidos y no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando Dúo descubriera los del baño.

"¿No vas a dormir?" le dijo el trenzado "debes recobrar tus fuerzas".

"Estaba pensando" lo atrajo de nuevo y lo puso sobre él "podríamos practicar otra pose" agregó al sentir que su cuerpo estaba listo otra vez.

"Como tú quieras" sonrió el trenzado y se dejó hacer...

Es tu amor, el amor

el amor

Fin (espero)

La canción es "El amor de mi vida" de Los Nocheros y me costó encontrarla porque he tomado y desechado montones, pero al fin me pareció esta la mejor.

Gracias a todos y en especial los que me dejaron Reviews.

Wing Zero.


End file.
